Morality of Mrs Uchiha
by GreatMarta
Summary: Feeling uncared and unloved by her husband, Mikoto catches the eye of young, handsome 4th hokage and starts an affair with him. Can this all end happilly?


,Morality of Mrs. Uchiha" by GreatMarta

NOTE: A fanfic written for ,the most extraordinary pairing ever" competition on some Polish site. I won the third place.

That day the sun was shining. That day the birds were singing. That day the household was filled with it's usual silence. Overwhelming peace was unbearable, and people from the outside could never feel comfortable within it. It was driving them insane. But for her, it was no problem.

Mikoto Uchiha has gotten used to unusual atmosphere, which she experienced every day under the family roof. As the time went by, the killing silence lost it's power and was no longer silence. It became a concert of uncountable, tiny sounds. She learned to understand them all. She was able to notice every fly, every wind blow, every smallest noise. Her most impressing achievement was the ability to identify all of the clan members from the sounds of their footsteps. Right now, for example, she could swear that her husband was coming in the direction of the kitchen. Her man, the great Fugaku, who haven't had much time for her lastly.

–The new hokage is going to come for dinner today. I'm counting on you. –he announced laconically and left, not leaving her time enough to ask about anything. Yes, that was Fugaku: deadly serious, interested in bare facts only. Conversations with him were nothing more but exchange of the most necessary informations. He had his job in the police, clan head's duties, the family stood further on in the hierarchy. Mikoto hoped, that the birth of the child would pull them closer, change their marriage into a better one. But, in the end, her husband would focus more on the son than on her. Paranoia. But, what is to be done about it? Gotta live.

She didn't expect hokage's visit to be anything special. What special could there be about a business-dinner? Just talking serious, boring stuff. She was supposed to be a nice bonus, a decoration. A good wife, that other could envy her husband. She was sure of it. But as soon as she saw the hokage, her opinions turner 703 degrees around. Because she was facing a handsome, young man, with a glamorous smile. His hair, whose shape and color reminded of the sun, enlighting the entire room. And those eyes, as blue as the ocean… she could've sinked in them.

–Good evening. I'm honored to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha. –his words, his sight, his smile, entire he, his every single cell was attacking her with Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu. This feeling was too complicated to describe. So wonderful, inspiring, like the God's touch, giving her a pleasant warmth. But on the other hand, it was frightening, forbidden, filled with sin, like the Satan's breath. She could not. She had no right to. She had a husband. He was the one she should love. The man her parents chose for her. She was his destiny. But... no. She had no right to doubt the value of her relationship. Who cares, that he doesn't show her much attention? He had his work. And he worked very hard, so she and Itachi could have everything they needed. But he forgot one detail: She needed love.

She fulfilled her duty. Men talked important things over. She was only a decoration. A very beautiful one, as the Yondaime noticed, comparing her to an angel and congratulating the Uchiha leader for his choice. His choice. If he only knew, that it was their parents to make this choice. He should know. He surely suspected, that their relationship is not so good. If he didn't, then why would he stare at her like this? With such enchanted, hungry sight? Fugaku didn't notice. But for her, it was obvious: she caught the hokage's eye. Great, since he repaid her feelings. On the other hand, it made her terrified, since there was nothing against starting an affair. And she, rised on the rules of morality, could not bare the disgrace of betraying her husband.

The following night, she could not sleep. Dirty thoughts would not let her. A desire was burning her. A desire, which her husband was unable to answer. Less than five minutes after the guest left, he has been called to the police headquarters. He returned right before midnight, and almost straight away fell in the arms of Morpheus. He should have fallen into her arms. Could stress and tiredness really close one's eyes for the most primitive human needs? When was the last time they made love? About two months ago. Again: paranoia. But again: gotta live.

Next day Fugaku was ordered a mission to carry on. It should take him a month to accomplish. Leaving her hopes behind, Mikoto wished him good luck and did her best not to cry, when he was leaving. She focused on her chores: she cleaned the house up, did the laundry, fed Itachi, took him on a walk, did shopping, got disposed of rubbish, put Itachi to sleep. Getting lost in labor. Everything, just to avoid thinking. That was all she could do. But as she was getting done with her third round in washing the floor, till she could she her reflection in it, the moment came. The moment, she heard footsteps. It was nobody from the clan. Nor friends of the clan. She went to see, who was it. The fourth hokage was standing at the door.

–My husband is absent. –she announced, sure, that Yondaime came to see him.

–When is he going to be back?

–Next month.

–That's exactly what I wanted to hear. –this declaration turned her legs into cotton.

–Hokage-sama...

–Call me Arashi. Can I come in?

–Yes, please. –she felt, that this was her mistake. She shouldn't let him in. It was too risky. But she couldn't refuse. He was unrefuseable. Just being in his presence was breaking her iron, at least it seemed to be, decision of remaining faithful to her husband. No matter, how bad he treats her.

–I was afraid, that we won't have a chance to be together. When I saw you, I knew I have to get to know you better. –the talk came of the safe truck right in the very beginning. Mikoto felt, as if the whole content of a hive ran a marathon through her backbone.

–Arashi, please. I'm married. –she reminded him, discovering, that she called him by his first name. So simply. Terrifying.

–I know. Believe me, I know, that this is forbidden. But I just can't stop thinking of you. This feeling... I can't fight it. Honestly, I don't want to fight it. –he came closer, rising the risk of heart attack with every inch –And I guess you don't want to fight it either. –those were the last words, before their lips touched. Mikoto didn't push him away. She was defenseless against her desire. It was so long, since she made love to a man. Her hormones were screaming. Demanding it. The tormented woman no longer thought about the feeling of guilt. Only her desire and needs did matter. She herself lead Arashi into her bedroom. Allowed him to take her clothes off. Gave herself to him. Burned from the inside, she let her hunger lead her lips and hands all over his body. With his every touch, her blood pressure rised, sending this wonderful energy through the veins, letting it fill her from head to toes. And when he entered her, she was sure she has died and gone to heaven. She has never experienced anything like that before. Such a miracle. There was no comparison with Fugaku. If that was that person's name.

It was cool. It was pleasant. But when they finished, and lied down to rest in each other's arms, the doubts returned. What they've done, was bad. Against the law. But why? Why should she feel guilty? Fugaku deserved it. He should've treated her better. She has been a good wife. She's always been supporting him. She never complained. She suffered in silence. That's not how it should be. Arashi opened her eyes. Until now, her life belonged to everybody but herself. Now, it was the right time to change it. Time, to do something for herself at last. And feel the real taste of the life at last.

–Ey... –Arashi whispered –What would you say, if I took you out somewhere?

–With you I'd go everywhere. –replied Mikoto, without any resistance.

Days went by. Arashi was busy with hokage duties, but he always managed to save enough time to take Mikoto on a walk, eat lunch with her, or simply drop by and say Hi. Plus, he would always return for the night. Mrs. Uchiha was overjoyed. Her lover was such a caring person, not only for her, but for her son too. He sung for him, told him stories, imitated animal noises, bought him toys. Itachi liked his new ,uncle" very much. It was an amazing achievement, since Itachi didn't like strangers and would not trust easy. Mikoto felt, this was a good sign.

A month passed. The return of her husband was getting closer and closer. And it was accompanied by fears. What if he finds out? He would never forgive her. She and Arashi would get killed, and their death would not be painless nor quick. And even if they somehow survive, she would be disgraced, and he knocked out of politics. High price. Is there any chance for this to end happily?

Arashi stopped coming for the night. His visits became rare. Fugaku could return any minute, and walk on them. They could not afford it.

It was night. Another, lonely night. Mikoto has gotten used to having a man by her side. She missed the feeling of closeness. She missed the handsome blonde. He was so good for her. Giving proofs for his loyalty. He made her feel truly special.

She could not sleep. She lied naked, surrounded by darkness. She started to dream. Dream brave fantasies. She imagined herself being Arashi's wife, having children with him, living like in a fairy tale. Yes, if only this was possible…

–Mikoto. –she heard. She rised her head to look in the direction, form which the voice came. Upon her stood Fugaku.

–Fugaku. You're back. –it was a shock for her. She didn't even notice him coming in. And he was right next to her.

–Indeed. I am. I'm sorry, it took so long. –he kneeled, getting closer to her. She caught her breath. Will he notice…?

–It's okay. I know how busy you are with your work and how hard it is for you. –she whispered. The guilt returned. The fear returned.

–I missed you. –he pulled her to himself and hugged her tightly. She felt horrible. If he only knew, how bad she's hurt him.

Being unable to endure the pressure, she claimed his lips with hers.

The feeling was at least weird. Not long ago, she slept with the hokage. And now, not much later, with her rightful husband. In both cases, it was satisfying. But the embodiment of guilt wouldn't let her go. It was so good with Arashi. But Fugaku was her husband. She cared for him. Or was she only trying to fool herself? Who did she truly love? She couldn't tell. Her psychic was too twisted. And when Fugaku submitted, that he'll take a vacation and do his best to spend more time with her and Itachi, her depression hit it's limit. Why just now? Why couldn't he be nicer, before she met Arashi? Oh, you cruel fate. What shall I do about you?

Mikoto gave up on contacting Arashi. She needed time, to think it all over. Besides, Fugaku could get an idea, of what happened. Days went by. Even Itachi started to miss his ,uncle". Fortunately, he wasn't any danger to the lovers. He didn't know, that his mother had a deeper relationship with the uncle. And even if he knew, he hasn't learned to speak yet. There was no way he could've reveal the secret.

At last, the judgement day came. Fugaku announced, that hokage is coming for dinner. And he's not coming alone. Mikoto had no idea, how to understand it. Was he taking a woman with? No. He couldn't have forgotten about their sweat secret this soon. Not after all of this. Or maybe it was just a cover? She had to know.

The answer came this evening, and it featured a woman. Delicate, subtle blonde, making an impression of such tender, that she would crush, if hugged to tightly. She was an angel. And what's worse, at the very beginning of the visit, Arashi informed the Uchihas about their engagement.

Mikoto could not understand it. He cared for her so much. They had so many beautiful moments together. Like in a fairy tale. A fairy tale, that turned into a Hollywood horror.

There was nothing to explain. The game was over. The adventure was over. Cause that's what their affair was supposed to be: only an adventure. Having thought about it, Mikoto decided it's the best option. She had a husband and child. He had a fiancé. Each of them chose a different path. And even though Mrs. Uchiha turned back into a good wife from now on, she never forgot Arashi and everything he gave her. And she never regretted letting her desire take control. The adventure left wonderful memories nobody could take away from her. Memories, she could go back to.

And, the most important: she realized, that life can be beautiful. If only given a chance.

NOTE: I used the name Arashi, since most people use it. It however is most possible, that Yondaime's name was Kayaku (the writing on Jiraiya's scroll, when teaching Naruto the summoming jutsu).


End file.
